Lim Chu Kang
Lim Chu Kang is a planning area located in the northwestern part of Singapore. History Lim Chu Kang Village was founded by Neo Tiew ( ; born 1883, died 1975), a Chinese immigrant who was the sheriff of the village. The village is on the banks of the Sungei Kranji and was controlled by the Lim clan. Neo Tiew also set up a primary school and health centre in the village. Neo Tiew Road is named after him. The area was originally noted for its numerous pepper and gambier plantations. Later there were rubber plantations, e.g. Namazie-Cashin rubber estates. In the 1980s, Lim Chu Kang Road End Bus Terminal was served by Services 172 (to Shenton Way Bus Terminal and later shortened to loop at Jalan Anak Bukit) and 206 (to Jurong Bus Interchange and later amended to Boon Lay Bus Interchange). In 1993, a new Service 175 was introduced (loop at Upper Bukit Timah Road) while 172 was amended to Boon Lay Bus Interchange and 206 was withdrawn shortly after. 175 became the only bus service to use the terminal. In 1999, 175 was transferred from SBS to TIBS and was renumbered to 975 in 2005 when the route was amended to start from Bukit Panjang Bus Interchange and loop at Lim Chu Kang Bus Terminal. In 2009, 190 was extended to Lim Chu Kang, and in 2011, new route 971E was introduced from Lim Chu Kang to Shenton Way. In 2013, route 971E was again renumbered to 971 and transferred to Downtown Bay. Today Today, Lim Chu Kang is still largely rural and is located in close proximity with the Western Water Catchment. Lim Chu Kang is commonly served by two main roads known as Lim Chu Kang Road and Old Choa Chu Kang Road. As this area is still undeveloped, it has a lot of military training areas, agriculture, farms, have the only remaining cemeteries in Singapore (due to exhumations to others to make way for new developments) and a major columbarium. There are also side-roads, like Jalan Sungei Poyan, Lim Chu Kang Road Track 11/13 and Jalan Bahtera. There are also several roads that are not listed on certain publications, largely due to military secrecy. It will not be used for residential purposes in the near future or in the Land Use Plan 2030. Rather, it will largely retain its agricultural and military value. The concrete jungle in the predominant urban landscape of Singapore means more Singaporeans visit this secluded area in Singapore in recent years. Various types of farms such as Vegetable farms, Goat Farms, Crocodile Firms give these city dwellers an insight of nature. It has also been an increasingly popular exploration for tourists in recent years. Its close proximity to the Kranji MRT Station makes it popular as well. Ama Keng Chinese Temple The Ama Keng Chinese Temple in Lim Chu Kang was built in 1900 to worship the holy mother, a goddess of peace and happiness. Ama means "grandmother" in Teochew and Hokkien, and keng means "temple". The first temple was made of attap. The temple was renovated in 1943 with a zinc roof and timber. In 1965, it was redeveloped with a tiled roof, and the renovations cost S$16,000. The temple holds wayang performances a few times a year. Lim Chu Kang Rural Centre The small public housing estate, the Lim Chu Kang Rural Centre, at Neo Tiew Road was vacated in 2002 under the Selective En Bloc Redevelopment Scheme (SERS), of which the residents had been moved to Blocks 268A-268C Boon Lay Drive in Jurong West. The abandoned flats are currently being used as SAF training facility from 2004 to 2009 until the new Murai Urban Training Facility opened in September 2008. It was replaced by Lim Chu Kang Central which is also a condominium, opened in 2010. Lim Chu Kang Central Lim Chu Kang Central is a residence in Lim Chu Kang. It is 20-storey and it replaces the former HDB flats which were built in 1979 and vacated in 2002. It has been completed in 2010. It is also located at the former Neo Tiew Buildings. Demolition began in December 2007 for the new house under the condominium, which has several occupants such as Tan Yi Juan and Tan Yi Min, together with Kranji and Regent Secondary School students. Roads Ama Keng Road is a main road that turns off from Lim Chu Kang Road. It leads to Lorong Ayam Hitam and Lorong Ayam Katek of the Ama Keng Village, of which it goes to the SAF training area in Ama Keng. Choa Chu Kang Cemetery Complex Choa Chu Kang Cemetery Complex (or Chua Chu Kang Cemetery) (Chinese: 蔡厝港坟场 Malay: Kawasan Perkuburan Choa Chu Kang) is the biggest cemetery in Singapore. Located in the west of the island in close proximity to the Tengah Air Base and at the confluence of the Old Choa Chu Kang Road, Lim Chu Kang Road and Jalan Bahar. it comprises the Chinese, Christian, Ahmadiyya Jama'at, Muslim, Parsi, Bahá'í, Jewish, Hindu and Lawn cemeteries. It is currently the only burial cemetery to remain in operation. Also within its grounds, are several columbaria, including the state-run Choa Chu Kang Columbarium, and two private facilities, namely The Garden of Remembrance, a Christian columbarium and Ji Le Memorial Park, a Buddhist facility. Category:Places in Singapore